


DukeBox Dances

by Thereaderwhotriestowrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Fluff, POV Hermione Granger, Pansmione - Freeform, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Pansy parkinson & hermione granger, So much angst, hermione - Freeform, hermione granger & pansy parkinson - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, pansmione angst, pansmione fluff, partners, potions partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thereaderwhotriestowrite/pseuds/Thereaderwhotriestowrite
Summary: "What...?" Pansy says softly as she moves to kiss along my collarbone, I succumb to her but only momentarily, I pull away and continue,"You asked me to fight you, and now you're kissing me  - that doesn't make any sense" I've got my head back now and I'm bolt upright; I need to know she hasn't just been toying with me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a post I saw on tumblr, but I applied to the Pansmione pairing and this scenario.  
> The post was basically the idea that in the 50's the phrase "Come on snake let's rattle" could mean both...  
> \- come fight me  
> \- come dance with me  
> ...and how funny it would be with your otp.

**Hermione's POV:**

It's dark but bright at the same time - the murky air repeatedly punctuated with headache inducing strobe lighting.

So far it hasn't been a good evening, although the dance floor is packed I'd feel too conspicuous actually dancing; which turns out to be a major fault when you come to a club known for it's raging dance music - people come from towns all over to choose a song from the jukebox. Turns out there aren't many gay clubs with up-to-date music.

 

So, sat at a side table resigned to an evening ill-spent I spot her, within a group also from Hogwarts she's jiving in tight high waisted leather slacks. She's clearly in her element here, shaking her head so her hair is tossed around her ears - it's so short that's all it could reach.

Halfway through throwing her head back in a laugh she catches my eye. I'm suddenly aware of how long I've been staring. And that I'm sat alone. Had that I've never been to a gay club before.

 

I look away and smooth my skirt down focusing on each crease in the silk. I feel so stupid. I would normally look for a better work but it fits so well there's no point.

She's the person I came here for in the first place and now I'm scared that my fantasy has started to come true... I mean I say fantasy - a better word would be scheme because, as disastrous as this night has actually tuned out, I've been planning it down to every last detail; but as I'm sure you've gathered - it has not gone to plan.

 

If I carry on furiously rubbing the silk on my dress like this it will be ripped to shreds by the time Pansy gets to me - because as the song finishes she begins to saunter over in my direction waving off her friends complaints with a light wave of her fine fingers.

 

I gulp back my pride (because a gryffindor is brave as well ) and meet her eyes again. Smile.

Her eyes light up and her walk becomes more purposeful as she flashes me back a grin, making her look more like a pixie with her petite figure. Her legs are long for her height but perfectly in proportion  to her sleight shoulders, exposed and glowing pale in the ultra-violet lighting.

All of a sudden she's towering over me and my table, casually leaning against the wall to my right.

 

 

"Well I didn't expect this," Pansy purred, hands pushing her shook hair out of her face.

"Well since I am gay, I have every right to be here, as you do," I snapped. Why am I so hostile - it was just a question...? But she has a point I am new to this whole thing.

"Oh no, I know you're gay Granger, well - bi to be precise, like you like it " She winked as she easily replied, "I only meant I didn't expect you to be here - alone". She blinked innocently at me as I controlled the urge to slap her.

Didn't she know I was already humiliated enough over that fact?

"I mean a pretty girl like you surely would have been picked up by now, before a latecomer like me comes over to do it."

I'm confused now, was that an insult or a compliment?

But before I have a chance to process it, Pansy continues, "Look before you either leave or tell me to fuck off...." I can see the frustration and impatience pushing through her persona and she flicks her hair back in front of her face,

"Just... ugh come on snake let's rattle," she finally blurts out."

 

I blink at her.

She wants to fight me? Here? Now? I stand up pushing my chair back roughly and walk away in the direction of the open door.

I can't get there quick enough and I can feel Pansy's eyes boring into my back as my hands begin to shake.

I can't if she's following me or if I'e left her there.

I can't tell which I'd prefer.

 

FInally I gasp as cold air hits my face- like a slap back to reality.  I slump under the neon sign of the club and run my hands into my hair, feeling the familiar curls and wrapping them around my fingers.

This just doesn't make sense - I mean I know Pansy and I aren't on the best of terms but I've always just thought of it as banter - flirting even.

Not actual physical fighting.

 _Never_ physical.

 

As my thoughts tumble over each other I don't notice her come outside until she's sat next to me.

She's close, closer than we've ever been voluntarily before.

 

So, flirted with me. Asked to fight me. And now she's sat next to me, staring at me and pearing under my hair. I'm desperately trying not to meet her eyes; she can't see me like this, she can't see how much she affects me.

 

We sit in silence, tensed positions as we wait for the other to speak. Although I know I should be the bigger person and do - I actually don't know what to do - I'm just too out of it to care right now, I've cared enough about Pansy for one night.

 

But I do, and as much as I hate myself for it I'm so aware of how our shoulders are touching, bare skin on bare skin. No layers.

And before I can stop myself I look her directly in the eye, (which isn't hard since she's still peering under my curls) shake my hair out of my face,

breathe,

and I kiss her.

 

Just a small one - nowhere near enough to show how strongly I'm feeling but enough for me to taste her minty chapstick on my lips.

\- And to leave me in shock.

 

Did i really just do that?

 

My hair is back over my face as I struggle to stutter out an apology, panic welling inside me stopping me from getting to my feet.

 

But as I finally find a foothold to launch myself out of this terrible situation I feel someone, no not just someone Pansy, grab my hand and I'm yanked unceremoniously back to the ground.

 

I brace myself for the hard slap I know is long coming but it's much softer than that and definitely not a slap.

It's a kiss.

Pansy Parkinson is kissing me.

 

And as nice as it is, as gentle yet passionate - I have to pull away.

 

"Why did you want to fight me?" I try to demand but it doesn't have my normal force and authority behind it when I'm embarrassingly out of breath.

 

"What...?" Pansy says softly as she moves to kiss along my collarbone, I succumb to her but only momentarily, I pull away and continue,

"You asked me to fight you, and now you're kissing me  - that doesn't make any sense" I've got my head back now and I'm bolt upright; I need to know she hasn't just been toying with me.

 

Now it's her turn to hide behind her hair although I have to say somewhat unsuccessfully as it stops at her chin and cheekbones.

Suddenly the thread on her top is apparently riveting as she refuses to meet my gaze while mumbling something inaudible.

 

"I'm sorry would you like to repeat that?" As I've gained my breath I've also gained back my authority and, Pansy actually seems to respond to it.

 

She suddenly stands up and my hand is yanked out of hers as she finally spits,

"...I was asking you to bloody dance."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry this has taken so long, and it's a lot shorter than I wanted... but I'll get into the swing again soon! Hopefully gonna write a lot more soon :))

All I can do is stare because it all makes sense now. 

And I've ruined it.

This night seriously couldn't have gone any less how I planned. At least she's not running away like I did - just standing there defiantly, daring me to say anything, to judge her - as if I can when I can still taste the remnants of mint on my lips, from her lips on my lips... Just thinking about it makes me realize I can't lose this,

her.

Whatever 'this' even is I want it to be an 'us'.

So instead of avoiding the situation instead of running away, instead of kissing her again like I so desperately want to I say

"Yes"

Her expression softens but then turns into one of confusion.

"-I want to dance with you," I carry on.

It's one thing to kiss someone in a moment of passion but something entirely different to dance and actually spend time together - we're doing everything backward but at this point, I don't even care anymore, I just want it to carry on.

And I continue not to care as she takes my hand and leads me into the club.

 I'm definitely not any more comfortable in here as I was before but at least I can label some of that nervous energy as excitement as I'm guided through the mass of bodies and sweat to the centre of the room - the centre of the electricity of this moment. This somehow perfect moment.

***

I finally say it sat in common room across from Ginny, the light from the fire making her into this mass of bright warmth and orange,

"I think I'm in love-" I catch myself from finishing the sentence. Not yet, maybe not soon. Who knows.

She tosses her pen aside and looks at me - really looks at me, although I can't think what she wants to find.

"I don't think you've ever said that Hermione."

And it's true. Love is such a strong word, and words are so powerful. But it's true and I have no control over it. And I don't like that. I really don't like that at all.

Since Ron and Harry didn't come back for 8th year I stick with Ginny most of the time now, I started talking to her after I broke up with Ron at the start of the year. Admittedly not great circumstances, but Ginny was great. I actually had a bit of a thing for her for a (short) week, but she's more like a sister to me - and how could I even think of getting in the way of her and Luna?

"No. I haven't," I eventually say, not sure what else I could say, or why I even brought anything up at all. "Ginny, have you ever been in love?"

She shuffles and glances to the side, picking up her pen and then tossing it back down, "I think so, I mean I think I am now, I think - I mean how could I not be right now...? But obsession is a much better word to describe it in the past. I mean Harry... for someone who took up so much of my life... it makes you wonder how it could mean so little," She's staring just past my shoulder - lost in thought. She makes a good point, and I want to know how much she's thought about this already, but I don't press her. I mean - she gratefully hasn't pressed me.

 

I haven't spoken to Pansy after the weekend, it's Wednesday which means it's been a solid three days since my world began revolving around her completely. And since she hasn't even acknowledge my presence that makes it a very painful and torturous world. And yet I can't help it. I can't bloody help it.

I stay up way after Ginny headed up to the dorm, still finishing a transfiguration homework I've been trying to get done since Friday. Pah. It's taking twice as long as it normally does, my mind unfocused and wandering to _very_ off-topic things.

How does she keep her hair so sleek? How often does she even have to get it cut to keep the ends that sharp, so sharp it rivals her bone structure?

When i finally finish, my eyes are dry and my body aches for my bed. At least tomorrow is another day, another chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I know this is shamefully short and nothing reallllly happens but I have a plan now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I can't believe it's taken me this long to write from Pansy's POV, and I'm sorry but my chapters are just short okay *shrug*

**Pansy's POV** :

Hallways are always too crowded for my liking, way too much uninvited physical contact. I have double Potions first thing; normally I'd be most worried about dealing with the chill but now, now I actually have a problem. A bushy-haired, eloquently spoken problem who just so happens to be my potions partner. Damn. Never thought I'd complain about that.

The hallways finally start to clear as the temperature drops and I go further underneath the school. I can finally breathe and I watch it cloud in the air in front of me. Late as always, but the rest of the walk is pleasantly deserted.

I pause before entering, class obviously just starting. I smooth my hair and examine my nails - a glossy plum. You wouldn't've thought I'd painted them only to occupy my anxious mind, to empty it of memories smelling of parchment and jasmine... Immaculate.

I push the door open and walk to my seat - being late no longer fazes me, seven straight years of it does that. She's sat poker-straight, text-book and parchment set out on the desk perfectly parallelled to each other. I almost think it's going to be okay until she turns so I can see her face (damn gorgeous face) past her hair. Passive, looking straight past to the door closing behind me. I have half a mind to get up and slip out before it shuts and anybody notices - but I grit my teeth and slam my books in front of me instead. At least that jolts her out of whatever thought spiral she seemed stuck in, almost making eye contact with me, but no not quite. Stubbornly staring at the board and Slughorn, she shuffles her already arranged possessions.

What was I even thinking, talking isn't even that hard right? It never was before... It was only supposed to be once - I got awkward and just pretended not to see her and just breezed past in the Great Hall. I didn't stop to see her face. I don't think I could have without grabbing her hand and taking her with me. But somehow that once stretched into three whole days of radio silence. Fucking stupid, and now she won't even look at me. And I can't stop fucking looking at her, her haze of caramel hair constantly in my peripheral vision, reminding me of what I'm letting slip through my manicured fingers.How many coats of nail polish can fix that? 

Suddenly I realise that everyone got up to gather ingredients and follow instructions that have appeared in chalk, but neither of us has moved an inch. I look at her, but she refuses to meet my gaze so I set off towards the throng of my classmates and look for ingredients.

"Hey Parkinson, whats up with you and Granger? Trouble in paradise?" It's Blaise, brushing into my shoulder as he stretches to reach something, "I normally have to ask you to get a room by now."

"Fuck off Zabini - sorry I can't fulfill your lesbian fantasies 24/7" although damn I want to I finish in my head. He just laughs then winces as he grabs the rose thorns he was reaching for. Rose Thorns? Since when did any potion in NEWT need Rose Thorns? Unless - Oh God no. But yes there's the Ashwinder Eggs, Peppermint and Pearl Dust - they even have the powdered Moonstone.

Why did it have to be Amortentia today of all days? As if I needed any help knowing the object of my damn affections...

I head back with my arms full but Hermione seems to be off getting some sort of equipment. I notice the textbook flipped to the correct page in the centre of the desk - misplaced from her careful arrangement. Even more curious is the neat scribble in the margin of the page. I glance over my shoulder but she's still nowhere to be seen, so I bend closer to inspect the writing. Why would Granger purposefully vandalise a textbook? Just three words

_I don't understand._

I blink fast; a million thoughts fighting to be heard at once my head buzzing - but I don't do flustered. I press my nails against my palms, release and write back.

**_Me neither, I'm sorry_ **

I can't think of what else I can say to her. Are we talking now? Does this even count as talking? I push the book aside - out of sight out of mind right? - and start to crush the Ashwinder Eggs a little more thoroughly than usual.

I sense her presence before I actually see her place the scales on the desk, this whirlwind of somehow perfectly controlled energy, this time looking at me - silently asking me a question. I push the textbook onto her side of the desk and carry on through my pile of eggs. It takes all my willpower not to turn and face her - watch every inch of her face as she picks up the pen and writes back. The book is pushed back towards me and I retrain the urge to look straight away - totally nonchalant. I don't do flustered. I wait until my pile of eggs is a liquid-like mush then carefully take the book. A longer reply.

_Are we talking now?_

Not much longer admittedly, but progress is progress.

**_Does this count?_ **

She takes the book quickly - no one's pretending here anymore. Dammnit who am I kidding flustered is all I can do when I'm around her.

_Maybe something slightly more in real life._

**_Would that involve eye contact?_ **

_Prefereably_

I look at her and find her eyes already staring at me. I don't know how I've lasted this long without that brown, that warmth, for three days. Not that long, but fuck it that's too long. A smile creeps up her features lighting up her face and somehow reaching the wispy ends of her hair. I can't stop myself from smiling back.

 "Awwww my lovebirds I'm so happy you're happy but you're like four steps behind," Blaise croons from a table over tipping back on his chair. He's right of course, but I don't care, and for once, I don't think Hermione does either. Although I do notice her hand twitch slightly...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is the biggest *not so* secret Pansmione shipper really....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry it took me so long to write another chapter - and this chapter I wrote purely because I'm a sucker for fluff and apparently have no idea what a proper plot is so yeah... enjoy?

I feel peoples stares as we walk through the swarms of people, her hand grasping mine as I pull her through.

Her hand grasping mine. Huh. Mine. I won’t let the stares stop me because she’s mine.

I glance behind me and she nervously grins back, obviously more affected by them than I am, but squeezes my hand. My eyes scan above the crowd, looking at the walls for the tapestry - yes on the far wall - we’re in the right corridor already. I drag her past

Once

Twice

\- Three times and slip through the door that’s appeared. Finally we’re alone and I turn to look at her and smile - but the expression on her face stops me and I turn to actually look at the room. “What the hell did you think of?” I laugh as I take in the potions classroom covered in cushions and throw pillows, while Hermione covers her face. I guess I was wrong when I though not finishing the potions classwork didn’t bother her.

“I was so caught up thinking about how I’m going to get my grade back for the potion we never completed I didn't even realise where you were taking us and now I’ve managed to mess up even the room of requirement - how is that even possible?”

“I guess it wanted to accommodate both of us” I say still smiling, “we can finish if you want… but I kind of had other plans…” I trail off, hand tracing the shadows on her neck made by her hair. Her eyes flick to mine and back to my hand - her whole being still a facade of hidden nervous energy; from her fidgeting hand to biting her lip… that lip bite tho, even if from anxiety is still hot, (don’t blame me I don’t make the rules).

“Hey, hey” I peer into her eyes again, softly trying to focus her attention, “we can do whatever you want to do.” She finally smiles back and I relax knowing I haven’t caused irreparable stress.

“Well why don’t you start by sharing with me the plans you had?”

I move my hand to her mouth and thumb her lower lip, “I don’t know… I’m kinda needy and would need your full attention,” my other hand rests on her lower back and holds her closer, close enough I can feel her breathing become shallow.

“I don’t think you’ll have any problem keeping my attention,” she says softly leaning in to kiss me, but against every instinct I step backwards, licking my lips with a smirk.

“Since when was it that easy? Come on Granger I know you can do better,” I pout - now sitting on a desk crossing and uncrossing my legs. She closes her eyes and I wonder if I’ve pushed her too far, but then she walks towards me, biting her lip again and places her hand on my thigh, dragging her fingers along the hem of my skirt.

“Oh I’m sorry I forgot I had to earn the pleasures of you company…”

This I missed. The taunting, witty repartee filled with sexual tension. But now I’m aloud to do something about it. I lean forward and brush my lips against her jaw and feel her breath hitch, “why don’t you show me how pleasurable?” I whisper as she grazes the inside of my thigh, making me shiver.

Suddenly I’m being pushed back into the desk. Mouths meeting my hands lost in her hair, her gorgeous hair, her body moving against mine, closer but not close enough. A small moan escapes me as her hand on my neck pulls me closer. Mine. Her neck. Her collarbone. Her chest.

I’m suddenly pushed away as a rush of cold air sweeps into the room. “I thought you said you couldn't fulfill my lesbian fantasies Parkinson? Because either you too are definitely fulfilling my lesbians fantasies or this room is better than I thought.”

Blaise. Of course it’s fucking Blaise.

“Go wank about it and leave us alone Zabini,” I try my best to sound scathing but the fact I’m out of breath and flushed is not helping.

“With pleasure - but if Granger doesn’t take of it, it seems like you're the one needing some alone time…”

My face goes an even deeper shade of red and I let go of Hermione’s waist as he leaves, shutting the door and the awkward silence in behind him.

“Look you don’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable doing, Blaise is an idiot who’s only aim in life is to become a porn director.”

I mean sure I’d thought of her like that, she’s made me feel… things, but Hermione didn’t really strike me as the type to try out anything I’d thought about in a random classroom. Especially when Blaise had just left. Bit of a mood killer, that somehow added to the sexual tension.

“I don’t see how he’d direct porn with his experience,” good, this normal conversation.

“Well, surely that’s what’d make him great? Since when was porn realistic?” She laughs and looks at me, biting her lip. Again. This girl will be the death of me.

“Well I mean I should probably go and, finish some homework or something… see you at dinner?” It’s a cheap way out but I can’t stand the awkwardness between us now.

“Oh yeah sure… seeya.” I’m slightly offended but relieved she didn’t offer to help - but I just smile and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha they definitely kiss too much in this fic but who cares! Let them be happy!  
> Also I have no idea where I'm actually going with this so if you want a well thought out plot I'm sorry to disappoint:/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I'm so sorry I'm awful at updates and that's all I have to say.

The common room’s always got a slight cold edge to it, the ancient slate floors acting as a constant air conditioning, a godsend in Summer, but right now in November I’m eternally grateful for the crochet and knitting group that supplies the blankets I’m huddled under. (Mocked at first, but by the first cold night they were offered payment.) 

I’m waiting for Blaise. Dickhead who seems to actually thinks he’s helpful - but that’s a thought for another day; right now I just want to kill him. Maybe I’m overreacting but I honestly don’t care because something definitely changed between Hermione and me - has she completely changed her mind? Knowing her she’s probably questioning every little thing she ever might do with me now. Fucking thank you Blaise. Dinner is in an hour (seeing her is in an hour) and for the first time since the start of the year I’m cursing the integration of the house tables. I mean I can’t not sit with her, and am i fuck sitting with Blaise after today’s shitstorm. She’s probably sitting with Ginny tho, and let’s just say we don’t exactly see eye to eye yet. Or ever. I mean I’ definitely tried when I was cringely trying to “woo” Hermione (another word, any other word?!) but all I got was fiery contempt. So yeah maybe not such a great environment to rekindle whatever the hell I had with Hermione

 

Hermione’s POV:

 

The wind is whipping my hair across my face, but it’s me or Ginny and I’m taking one for the team here. She’s saying something about Quidditch and the upcoming game but I’m honestly not even trying to listen - she’s lucky she managed to drag me out here in the first place; my fingers feel so cold they could snap if I try and unclasp them. Anyway, my mind is on other things.

I mean it’s not like I haven’t thought about her like that - Pansy - and I’m not a prude no matter what anyone else seems to think or say about me. But it is a bit… soon. Well, that’s what I say now but as soon as I lock lips with her and her hand on my waste my leg between hers… I seem to have very different morals, and by that I mean none at all… 

Ginny’s looking at me weirdly a few paces in front and I realise I must have stopped walking. 

“It’s her isn’t it?” She’s looking me directly in the eye daring me to lie. I can’t - but I do avoid the question.

 

“We have dinner soon… we should probably head inside,” I turn to leave but she catches my forearm and I’m too frozen to resist.

 

“You know it’s okay right? If you want it I mean… I know I’ve been slightly, well ‘frosty’ but that’s only because I don’t want to see you get used - “

 

“You think I’m being used?” God, does she think I’m really that desperate, that I’ll let myself get picked up and cast aside - 

 

“ - No, what I meant was, it just seems to be happening so differently, frankly recklessly that I need to make sure you’re not getting carried away…”

 

To be fair, she has a point there, I can’t help but get carried away when I’m with her. Is that really a bad thing?

“...Reckless”

 

“What?” she looks at me in confusion.

 

“I don’t think anyone’s ever called me reckless before…”

 

“That’s what I mean Hermione! You just seem to be changing for her,” she’s desperately trying to get me to look at her, but the mist over the lake is less intimidating.

 

“We’re just doing things differently,”

 

“Are you sure it’s ‘we’? Because from where I’m standing it seems an awful lot like she’s just stringing you along with her.”

 

What if she’s right? What if I’ve just been reading to much into everything and that’s really all that’s happening?

 

She finally loosens her fingers on my arm, “Look, Hermione, maybe just show her the way you normally do things okay?” I finally let her make eye contact with me, “I’ll see you at dinner,” and with that she turns into the wind back to the castle, leaving me on the edge of the lake with the mist and the imprints of her hand still on my arm.

 

The heat and chatter hits me as soon as I step in the entrance hall, and into the throngs of students eager for food, I stop for a moment feeling my fingers start to thaw and regain life and then head with them into the Great Hall.

 

I spot the top of Ginny’s redhead instantly - as the last of the Weasleys left at Hogwarts she’s fairly conspicuous, and I sidle in next to her. She’s in animated conversation with Luna about the cause of the Gale outside (according to Luna it’s some sort of impish weather creatures I’ve never heard of, I’ve learned it’s best not to argue,) but I get a warm smile as I sit. At least we’re still good.

I reach into my bag for my Arithmancy book but before I can find my page someone sits down opposite me, someone who causes Ginny’s hand gestures to pause in midair.

 

Well this is a first; no dodgy nightclub, no abandoned classroom - in the presence of my friends? 

“Hey Pansy,” I don’t think I’ve ever seen her look more unsure of her choices. Making out? No problem. Socialising and making the effort with me and my friends in a totally PG setting? Apparently more of a challenge. Her perfectly manicured plum nails are definitely under threat as she visibly tries to resist the urge to pick at them.

 

“...Hey,” I almost laugh at the uncertainty in her voice until I glance over at Ginny, whose hands have fallen to the table with a thud. She may be supportive of me but she’s also glaring daggers. 

I hope we’re still good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will resolve all angst I may or may not cause in future. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's a record I've posted twice in under a month what is happening?

Pansy's POV:

Oh good lord why did I think this was a good idea. I can feel Ginny’s hostility coming at me in waves across the table and I swear to Merlin I heard Blaise’s jaw drop from here. I mean at least he doesn’t think it’s a travesty; he was telling me all about his ship name for us on the way down here (Pansmione). He’s probably just shocked I want to do more than just makeout with her. In all honesty I was too at first, but she makes me so weak. A fact I’m perfectly demonstrating right now not able to meet her gaze.

I’m on the verge of leaving as my voice cracks on my “hey” when I feel a nudge on my ankle. I can’t help but crack a smile and retaliate with a jibe to her shin. Her eyes light up and I meet them. Ginny is vaguely aware she’s missed something but is quickly distracted by the food appearing on the tables, the metallic sound of plates and cutlery filling the hall. I came here with a plan and getting sidetracked by how good the cottage pie that’s just appeared is was not part of it. I’ll just ask her after. Then she can have my 100% attention that she deserves. I’ve always been a procrastinator but this, this is taking the piss. WHo procrastinates about asking out the girl they like?!

“Um, are you okay?” God I’ve been gripping my knife and fork so hard my knuckles have gone white. And I swear she was laughing as she said it. I’ve got to get a grip. Or not.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just a lot on my mind I guess,” I try and laugh too but I think it comes out more goblin-like.

“Ahhh same… foods good tho right? If you can’t warm the weather at least you can warm your soul.”

I don’t need the food for that I just need her - ohmygod ohmygod who I have become.

“Hey look I’ve been meaning to ask - You free the Hogsmead weekend?”

“Absolutely not she’s going with me,” Ginny. Of course, it’s Ginny who is, of course, protesting against this.

I look to Hermione to see her reaction; she has her mouth open as if she was about to speak. Her eyes are looking, no glaring, to her left but not quite at Ginny. I mean at least that has potential? I’m a horrible person for coming between friends but for a split-second, I grin - I stop immediately because I don’t feel like getting murdered before dessert. (A sticky toffee pudding with warm custard, which was my main motivation to come down to dinner and embarrass myself).

“Oh, of course, I should have asked sooner,” I add courteously.

“Yeah that’s right,” I breathe and smile at Ginny - like I said I really do try with her - but it seems to make it worse as she rolls her eyes and continues to scrape her plate.

I can tell Hermione is embarrassed as shes tucked the wispy pieces of hair around her face determinedly behind her ears and the woolly cuffs of her jumper are definitely suffering. Our empty dishes disappear and are replaced with full platters of goodness (pudding) so the tension is dispersed. Once again food seems to be the answer to all of my problems.

After the wonderful desser,t I make my excuses and leave, hoping I sound calmer than I feel. I’m just down the first few steps to the common room off the entrance hall when I hear something - no my name.

“Pansy!” Yep definitely my name, “Wait! Please Merlin I’m so sorry about Ginny, in her defense Luna was there and that seems to throw all her common-sense out of the window,” she’s panting slightly as if she’s ran after me.

“Don’t worry about it,” I’m really trying not to think about the last time she was out of breath with me.

It’s really not working.

“No, I mean I’m not going to Hogsmead with her - she should have asked sooner if she cares so much,” I laugh at her throwing my own words back at me.

“What happened to ‘mates before dates’”

“It’s a date now then?”

I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. “I mean I thought that part was implied… do you want it to be?”

“I thought I’d made that part pretty clear by chasing after you.”

“Why are we so bad at this,” I laugh looking down at my shoes.

We’re still a few feet apart but I can feel her smile from here, or maybe it’s my own, or maybe it’s still my blush. She holds my gaze for a few more seconds then says, “Well. I should probably go hide from Ginny’s wrath.”

“Yeah I’d rather you stayed alive for our date yeah?” I’m only half-joking - I’m fully aware of how genuine every single one of her threats are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)) I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter ;))))

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed this so far please let me know how you like it :) the next chapter will be along soon... at some point... I promise I haven't abandoned it...


End file.
